Harry Potter and the Security of Hogwarts
by Sirius27
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts is a very dangerous one for him as it will be for the rest of the students at Hogwarts. Voldemort is coming back for revenge! Possible H/G and HG/RW plus other new relationships. R/R PLZ!!
1. Chapter 1 Leaving the Dursley's

Disclaimer: I do not own this I just wrote it, JK owns it and will probably get all the credit aswell.  
  
Harry sat in his room hearing the noise coming from his window of the whole of Privet drive going to sleep The sun had just set and it had been another day that Harry had to spend with the Dursley's and the rest of the Muggle world. As he looked out the window he saw a brown figure in the air flying towards his window. It was an owl with a letter and as it flew threw the opening of his window and it sat on Harry's desk letting him remove the letter that was attached. After Harry took the letter off the owl's leg it flew off and Harry opened the envelope.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The first attack on a wizarding home has occured and was labled with the dark mark. Three people died one of them a wizard and where all declared to have been killed by the Killing curse by St. Mungos Hospital. I have spoken to Dumbledore and he believes that it is no longer safe for you at the Dursley's. A group of Auror's will be arriving shortly to take you to the Burrow where you will be able to meet up with your friends. You will be protected by myself and the oldest of the Weasly's. Also Fudge is still in charge of most matters but he now is working along side Dumbledore who is going to take charge of protecting families and fighting the dark lord. He may try and put in a good word for me if you get what I meen but I shouldn't get my hope's up. Remember I'm not free so only refer to me as Snuffles, Dumbledore has stopped the search for me since there is more important matters at hand but if somebody hear's you call out my name Auror's will be everywhere. I must ask that you be watchfull and look out for yourself this is a very dangerous time as you know.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry sat down the letter, he didn't know if he wanted to do, jump for joy was the idea that first came into his head but his heart was weighed down by the fact that the Voldemort had returned. He knew he was going to come back but he never knew it would be so suddenly. He began to pack gathering all the peices of parchment that had been scattered around the room togehter. Collecting his books, his firebolt, and many other objects Harry had attained over the years and put them in his cauldron. He was about to announce his departure to the Dursley's when he heard a loud noise coming from downstairs.  
  
Crucio! shouted the shrill voice. Harry grabbed his wand and begn to edge his way downstairs. No way could Death Eaters be attaking the Dursley's they never had before and if it was so easy they would have Harry knew they wanted him dead. Why now of all times just when he heard that he was leaving did they have to attack.  
  
Ahh! a stifled voice sobbed as he heard Dudley begin to get tortured. Harry peeked around the corner to find to his horror Lestrange standing over Dudley's wriggling body twisting in pain. His mother and father pushed against the wall to frightened to move tears flowing down Aunt Petunia's face. Harry was going to have to do somthing even though he hated Dudley he had to stop it, it wasn't right just standing by and letting him be tortured. He decided the best thing to do was to jump out and stun Lestrange. But before he could do this somthing else happened.  
  
A loud popping noise signalled the arrival of Harry's escort party. Moody, and two other unknown auror's to Harry appeared just in time. Moody lept forward and stunned Lestrange before he had time to react he hit the floor without even blinking.  
  
"Bastard Death Eater's torturing that poor muggle boy, no one deserves that" said a familiar voice. The auror turned around and happened to be Bill Weasley.  
  
"Bill" said Harry causing all head's that where not unconscious to turn to him.  
  
"Harry glad to see you are alrite looks like we came just in time" said Bill. "I know it wasn't right removing Figg from her post before we got to you in time" continued Bill.  
  
"Ms. Figg she is a witch!" said Harry very shocked he had lived next to her al her life and had never expected her to have anything even relevant to magical in her.  
  
"Yeah she was you guardian all these years to protect you from somthing like this happening" said Moody. "As soon as she heard her services where no longer needed she left as soon as she could, your a good boy Harry don't get me wrong but watching you for 15 years must of been a real pain" finished Moody.  
  
"So You-Know-Who most of somehow found out that you where alone under nobody's protection for a couple of hours and sent this pathetic thing on you" said Bill nodding towards Lestrange's motionless body. "But luckily we got here on time before anything could happen to you" he said beaming at himself.  
  
"Or a second to late" said Moody looking at Dudley's limp body on the floor.  
  
"Well Harry, Alexia and I will take you back to the Burrow and Moody you should bring Lestrange in" said Bill trying to change the topic so everyone would stop looking at Dudley's moaning body.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Harry I'm Alexia an auror" said the witch reaching out her hand and shaking Harry's. She was a tall witch with a stare that seemed friendly enough so Harry smiled back.  
  
"Uhh nice to meet you aswell" said Harry still in amazement at what had just happened.  
  
"On second thought Bill I have decided to accompany Alastor to the Ministry, I have a few things to clear up" said Alexia pausing for a second.  
  
"Okay" said Bill turning around.  
  
Bill turned to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley "I am very sorry for what your son just had to experience he should be okay and come around in an hour or so we will be taking Harry and I do beleive that he will no longer be able to stay here, again I'm sorry." Bill said this and then told Harry to take a pinch of floo powder and go to the Burrow. He looked around him glad to be finally leaving this place for good.  
  
Just as Harry did this he heard Mr. Dursley yelling "And don't any of you type come back here ever again look what you di.........." Harry didn't hear him finish for he had just landed at the base of the fire place at the Burrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival at The Burrow

Disclaimer: Not mine but is it yours?  
  
Harry looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley smiling back at him she obviously was unaware at what had just happened. "Hello Harry dear I'm so glad that you are joining us for the rest of the summer and I am quite relieved that Dumbledore has decided to let you stay here with us I was awfully worried before but don't worry you will be safe with us" Mrs. Weasley said embracing Harry with a big hug." Before Harry could say anything Bill aparated next to his mother.  
  
"We got there just in time a death eater Lestrange was attacking Harry's home. We got there in time before he harmed Harry but Lestrange was able to get his filthy hand on Harry's muggle cousin Dudley. But don't worry he will be fine after awhile. I don't think they will be sending him off to Azkaban with his History though" said Bill.  
  
"You meen they will let him go free!" Harry said looking very shocked.  
  
"No, ofcourse not, Harry unfortunatley to Dumbledore's dismay Fudge has passed one new law that if court's find it suitable some death eater's will be sentenced to death" said Bill. "They deserve it I know but it would be terrible if one was actually innocent" finished Bill.  
  
"Yes I know what you mean" said Harry considering the consquences of this knew law. His god father Sirius had been wrongfully accused and if he had been caught while this law was in action he could of been killed Harry shudderd at the thought.  
  
"Well Harry dear I'm so glad that you are safe and I promosie you no harm will come to you while you are in our care. You should take your trunk up to your room and get some rest, you have had quite and exciting night" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Umm one more thing, Bill I thought you worked at Gringotts I never knew you where an auror" said Harry just realizing this.  
  
"Oh well since the dark lord is coming back the Ministry of Magic needs all the help they can get and since I have the qualifications to become an auror I thought I would offer my services to the Ministry of Magic. Also as I've just discovered the pay is much better too" Bill added smiling cheekly.  
  
"Okay well good luck at your new job" said Harry as he turned around and picked up his trunk looking behind him only to wave goodnight to Mrs. Weasley. He began to trod up the stairs and when he got to the top he noticed Ginny walking into her bedroom wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Uhh Hi Ginny" said Harry looking a bit shocked and embaressed he didn't know she was dressed so lightly. He couldn't help looking p and down her body she had definatley grown up to be very attractive which suprised Harry he never thought of her that way. As his eyes past her chest he noticed that she had definatley developed in that region to a nice not to large but noticable size.  
  
"Oh hello Harry I didn't know you where getting here so early" said Ginny blushing furiously noticing as well how little the towel did cover of her. "Well I'm glad you are here and I'll see you in the morning goodnight" she said and headed to her room.  
  
"Yeh night" Harry said pausing for a second to watch her go into her room and hitting himself for doing it aswell. He could here a voice in his head telling him not to even think about it not to even consider it. Too later Harry thought he had considered it he had thought it for one second which was too long Ginny was hot. He thought for a moment realizing that al he would have to do is push that to the back of his mind and not even consider that again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Ginny entered her room got dressed and climbed into bed. Harry had never looked at her that way before did he have the same feelings for her that she had for him? But as soon as she thought of this she blocked it from her mind she knew that Harry would never think of her that way. For four years she had try to get his attention just so he could get to know her a bit more and mabye one day like her. Although ever since the day after the Chamber of Secrets he had completely forgotten about her . Ofcourse he had always been nice to her and would always pay attention to her but not the attention she wanted from him. It also seemed that the attention that she wanted from him he was using on Cho. Why couldn't he see through Cho, she was always around the most popular guy she didn't care about feelings, her life was just a populartiy contest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
He entered Ron's room to find him reading to his suprise Advanced Transfiguration. This was not Ron that book wasn't even for 6th years that was only a 7th year Newt. book students studied for. Ron was barely ever found reading a book at their grade level let alone 2 years above.  
  
"Whoa If you didn't have such bright red hair I would of thought you where Hermione" said Harry practically laughing.  
  
"Hey Harry glad to see you are here, what do you mean?" Not noticing what Harry was finding so funny about him.  
  
"Your reading a school book" Harry said.  
  
"Oh thought I would do some light reading" said Ron. Harry could of dropped dead that was exactly what Hermione would of said this was nothing like Ron, at all.  
  
"You feeling ok'? Asked Harry astonished to have found Ron reading and not even have a good reason.  
  
"Yes" said Ron a bit to shortly. There was a pause where nobody said anything then Harry just shrugged and told Ron what had just happened. Ron was a bit shocked but not that suprised since Voldemort was back and of course Harry would be his prime target.  
  
"Is it true about them killing some Death Eaters" asked Harry he still wasn't sure if he believed what he had heard.  
  
"Yeah Harry you have to understand people are feeling really shanky about putting Death eaters in Azkaban they are afraid that they will escape since the Dementors sided with Voldemort last time" said Ron. Harry thought about this and that was a good point what else where thy going to do with Death eaters they captured if they couldn't put them in prison.  
  
After talking to Ron a bit more about this Ron told him a bit of what he had been dong this summer and then told him what Hermione had done. He knew a bit to much thought Harry shortly to himself but didn't really give it a second thought. After awhile they went to sleep not knowing what was going to great them in the morning.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3 Locked Up

Disclaimer: Do not sue me Rowling and I won't sue you  
  
"Hey Harry" Hermione said standing over him she bent down and gave him a big hug and then did the same to Ron.  
  
Harry still a little shocked by the fact that she was there took a second to speak. "Hermione I didn't know you where planning to come here I thought you where still in Bulgaria with Krum" said Harry finally being able to work out what to say.  
  
"Ohh well since You-Know-Who is coming back all muggle borns are advised to not stay alone and return to a place where they have family or friends that are wizards. So Dumbledore thought it best if I spent the rest of the summer with Ron like you Harry" she said nodding to Harry's direction when she said his name.  
  
"Well that's great Hermione and by the way do you know what books we are supposed to get for this year at Hogwarts" said Ron to Harry's shock. He didn't know what but somthing had happened to Ron he liked to learn that was the opposite of Ron he figured he would find out later.  
  
"No, not at all I think that they shold tel us what books we are using sooner so we can read about what we are going to learn this year" said Hermione looking oddly content.  
  
"Yeah me too it really sucks" said Ron with the same note in his voice that was in Hermione's. But by then they had gotten dresses and headed down stairs.  
  
"Good morning Harry and Hermione" said Ginny brightly she didnt act as embarresed as she usually did in front of Harry but she was smiling very widely. Harry was glad she didn't run out of the room anymore when Harry was around but that was in the back of his mind right now the thought of Ginny in a towel kept hitting his mind. As he set down at the table he kept telling himself to stop hit don't think of her that way stop it, stop it, Stop It.  
  
Ron notice the troubled look on Harry's face "Harry are you okay?  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired and all" said Harry pretending to yawn.  
  
"And you should be Bill brought you here way to later I don't blame you Harry dear it wasn't your fault but Bill if it isn't his tming it's his hair" Mrs. Weasley said as she entered the kitchenn with an annoyed look on her face Bill following after her.  
  
"Mum we went as soon as we could and if we had come the next day Merlin knows what would have happened to Harry" Bill sai making a very good point in Harry's mind.  
  
Mrs. Weasley noticed there was no way of winning this changed the subject "But your hair your giving a bad name to wizards everywhere with that rat's nest dangling off your head." Ginny, Ron, and Harry laughed quitley into there porridge Mrs. Weasley barely ever lost a fight usually becasue it was after Fred or George had blown up somthing put it seemed to be occuring now. At the moment Fred and George began to trod down the stair case with very wide smiles on their faces.  
  
"Good to see you Harry and Hermione we've got great news" said Fred. "We have just gottEn a reply from are two requests we sent out to Dumbledore and Zonko. Zonko has allowed us to sell some of his stock with a mix of our own creations at Hogwarts. We will be allowed to becasue Dumbledore said that he thinks thats a great idea due to somthing else we should tell you all that isn't such great news" finished Fred with the happy expression fading from his face. "Since "You-Know-Who's arrival back into the wizarding world there will no longer be trips to Hogsmeade becasue they think its to dangerous" Fred finished dissapointingly.  
  
"Load of shit it you ask me" George said just as him mother entered the room again.  
  
"Watch you language young man!" Mrs. Weasley was screaching. "I agree perfectly with Dumbledore and to myself will be making rules for all of you while your staying at this house." "You may not leave the house or the backyard without being accompainied by either myself, your father, or Bill.  
  
"But mumm" Ginny began.  
  
"No buts!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "I'm so terrified about what could happen to you let me ell you this before the last time You-No-Who came around there where alot more Weasleys!" she sadi with tears in her eyes. "I do not wish to lose anymore" she said now practically crying leaving the room.  
  
"She is really worried you know" said Ron. "Heard her crying half the night praying that nothing will happen to us, ecspecially you Harry she knows that he is going to come after you."  
  
"Yeah I know after all these five years at Hogwarts if there is one thing I've learned unless Voldemort is killed I will be eventually" finished Harry. The table went silent all of them thinking of this he wished he had never said it. This thought did frighten him greatley but after all these years he had begun to get over it. He had so many people looking after him all the time that he mainly worried abuot them rather them himself.  
  
After breakfest they head out to the backyard with Bill all except Ginny................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Do you like it!?!?!?!?!? next chapter wil eb up soon but come on atleast one person REVEIW PLZ so i know if im doing ok thankz and i hope u have enjoyed it so far and trust me it will get better ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4 Crucio!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter. Girls would be hotter. (see I can rhyme:P)  
  
Lying out in the sun with the Weasley's was very enjoyable Harry was helping Fred and George with the lawn gnomes whilst Hermione was reading a book. On the other side of the Garden Bill was helping Ron with his defense against the dark arts.  
  
"Hey Ron want to see something cool, watch this any" said Bill. He pointed his wand at it and shouted Crucio it flew about 3 meter's up in the air. Ron fell on the grass laughing with Bill.  
  
"That's not right!" yelled Hermione who had gotten up to stretch he legs. "You shouldn't torture animals it's almost as bad as doing it to humans they have feelings to you know or are you to heartless to realize that."  
  
"Of course it's not Hermione what do you think I bet you step on ants all the time on purpose or not" said Ron getting a little worked up. "Do you really expect practicing a spell on one is really going to do much harm."  
  
"It still isn't right" said Hermione defiantly who was staring Ron right in the eye.  
  
"Look Hermione frankly I don't give a damn if you think that I can do the Crucio..." with out thinking Ron had waved his wand out when uttering the Cruciatus spell. Harry watched in horror as the spell traveled through the air and connected to Ginny who had just walked outside. She was hit and thrown to the ground wriggling screaming in pain and tears coming from her eyes. Harry would of done anything for that of not to happen he would of rather it been him. She was still screaming wriggling and contorting into her body into a ball of agony. Begging for it to end and how she would do anything just to stop the pain.  
  
The spell ended and Harry ran towards her reaching her first. She was still trembling and crying hysterically as she latched on to him terrified that the pain would come back. Harry held her as she cried. The whole family had checked up on her and asked if she would let go put she didn't she was still in a bit of pain and shock over what had happened. So Harry held her there and kept her in his arms as she cried as she began to slow down. She still kept on holding on though she was afraid to let go she felt so safe inside his arms and never wanting to be out of them. Harry just noticed that it had became dark he hadn't been noticing what was going on around him for some time he was to worried about Ginny and knew what she had gone threw. The same pain he had felt in the graveyard last year when Voldemort had tortured him in front if his followers. So Harry picked her up realizing how light she was and carried her to her bed and tucked her in and said good night but she was already asleep tired from the ordeal she had been put through.  
  
As Harry made his way downstairs, he heard shouting. "How could you be so careless do you know at all how much pain you must of put her threw we know it was an accident but that is still no excuse. Did you see the look on her face she was so scared and so hurt and it was because of your recklessness. She was still crying last time I saw her thank goodness Harry was there for her." finished Mr. Weasley who had seemed to stop yelling at Ron and Bill.  
  
Harry entered the room feeing a bit awkward. "Umm I just put her in her bed she is asleep now and I think she is feeling a bit better."  
  
Mr. Weasley approached him and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a good boy Molly always talks of you so fondly and I have never given my gratitude for all that you have done for my family. You're a great friend of Ron's and I'm proud to have you staying at our house I'm off to tell Molly that Ginny is all right thank you again and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley you're a good friend" Harry said. Mr. Weasley looked back smiled and left the room. He looked and saw Bill and Ron with their heads lowered.  
  
"How could I be so stupid" Bill was saying to himself. "I should of never used one of those damned curses outside of Ministry business."  
  
"No it was me, I don't have any experience with that spell and should of thought before even considering using it" said Ron.  
  
"I'm going to check on Ginny and then leave" said Bill with a dark expression on his face.  
  
Harry was left in the room with Ron. "How could I be so stupid look at what I've done" Ron muttered to himself slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"You never meant it, I know you that was a complete accident it could of happened to anyone you where just unfortunate enough for it to be you" said Harry trying to console him. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy and Ron wasn't just going to except it.  
  
"Thanks for being there for Ginny and being understanding my dad was right you are a great friend" said Ron muttering something about going to bed he left the room slowly walking up the steps very slowly.  
  
All Harry had gotten today was thanks and complements yet he didn't feel good at all it had seemed that everyone had gotten something bad in exchange for Harry getting admiration. But he didn't want that all he wanted was... Harry paused what he wanted. Besides the obvious peace in the wizarding world and for Sirius to be free what did he truly want? This was in his mind for a second but them swept away by the thought of holding Ginny in his arms. It had seemed to be so comforting to her and he longed to be closer to her. With this in his head he went upstairs and went to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review Haven't even gotten one yet give me at least 1 so I have something to continue on anything including suggestions I cant some up with all the ideas u know 


End file.
